I'll be there for you
by mirakel
Summary: Scully has a nightmare which scares her more than a nightmare usually does... DSR!


~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨  
  
Title: I'll be there for you  
  
Author: jenny  
  
Rating: G  
  
Classification: DSR  
  
Summary: Scully has a nightmare which scares her more than a nightmare usually does.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me  
  
~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨~¨  
**********  
  
Scully knew what she was suppose to do, but in that very moment she lost all her knowledge. Crying she tried to stop the blood-flow and kept telling herself that he would be fine. But looking at him told her otherwise.  
  
"John, talk to me", she ordered him, though she knew how hard it must be for him.  
  
"Dana", he whispered. He managed to grab her hand and hold it as he looked into her eyes. He didn't have the energy to speak but his gaze told her all he wanted her to know. The next second he took his last breath.  
  
**********  
  
3.04 am  
  
Dana Scully's apartment  
  
Scully woke up with a gasp. Inspecting her dark and empty bedroom she understood it was just a nightmare. That nightmare. With a look at her watch she knew there would be no more sleep for her tonight. She went to her kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. While drinking it she thought about her nightmare which she had dreamt four nights in a row now. She had never dreamt the same dream more than once before and she couldn't help wondering if this dream tried to tell her something.  
  
After finishing her cup of tea she went to her bed and laid down, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. When she closed her eyes she saw pictures from her nightmare, so she opened them again.  
  
***  
  
4.35 am  
  
John Doggett's apartment  
  
Doggett woke up as the phone rang for the third time. He reached for the phone by his bed.  
  
"Yeah. hello?" he said and yawned.  
  
"Agent Doggett", a voice said in the other end. He recognized the voice immediately.  
  
"Agent Scully?" he asked, surprised that she rang him at this hour.  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you."  
  
"It's okay", he said honestly. "Is something wrong?" The silence told him she wasn't sure.  
  
"I shouldn't have called." Scully mumbled.  
  
"Dana?". She heard the worry in his voice. He really wanted to know. "I'm here for you. I can hear that something is bothering you and if you want to talk about it I'm here." Scully was touched by his words.  
  
"I want to talk", she said.  
  
***  
  
5.15 am  
  
Dana Scully's apartment  
  
After two silent knocks on her door Scully opened it. Outside was John Doggett standing, soaked by the heavy rain outdoors.  
  
"Thank you for coming", Scully said but she didn't meet his eyes. She felt the embarrassment of forcing him to her apartment at this hour. As he took off his wet jacket he didn't say anything. Then he turned to her and took her hand.  
  
"Anytime", he said. His voice made her look at him. She felt an strong urge to hug him, but she ignored it. Instead she asked him if he would like to have a cup of tea.  
  
"That would be great", he replied. He followed her to the kitchen and sat down by the table. Neither she or he said anything. He didn't want to push her, he knew that she would talk when she felt ready. She sighed as she sat down at the other side of the table. She watched her partner as he sipped his tea.  
  
"I don't know if this was a good idea", she said.  
  
"What isn't a good idea?" Doggett asked.  
  
"This", she said as if she thought the answer was obvious. "There's really not much to talk about."  
  
"That's not what it sounded at the phone earlier."  
  
"I. I don't know." her voice died away. She met his intensive gaze. "I have had the same nightmare four nights in a row", she finally said. "I know it's stupid, nightmares don't usually scare me. But this nightmare gives me a strange feeling."  
  
"Can you tell me about the dream?" Doggett asked. Scully closed her eyes and once again she saw pictures from it. How his blood was all over her and how he took a last breath. "Dana?" he said. She opened her eyes and saw the worry in his eyes. She cursed herself for being this weak.  
  
"We are in my apartment. You have a knife in your chest and your lung is probably punctured because you're having a hard time breathing. Each time I wake up when you die." Her voice trailed off. Doggett watched her as she ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "And the dream scares me", she finally said and looked at him. A tear was exposed but in the next second she hide her face from him. Slowly he moved to her, kneeled down in front of her and took her in his arms.  
  
"Dana", he whispered in her ear. He wanted to tell her that he would never leave her side, that he would always be there for her whenever she needed him, and that he would do anything for her. But seeing her this vulnerable made him lose those words. All he could say at the moment was her name.  
  
"I just can't stand seeing you die over and over again", Scully whispered. He looked at her. She could cry as much as she was able to and she could look as scared as she could, but she would still be the most beautiful woman he knew. All of a sudden he leaned towards her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. He wasn't fully aware of what he was doing, but somehow he had let her know about his love for her. They parted as the kiss ended and they watched each other in silence. Scully caught her breath as she heard a noise.  
  
"It came from the hallway", she whispered to Doggett, who nodded. He stood up took a knife from the sink.  
  
"Go get your gun", he ordered her. He watched her do as he told her and then he made his way into the living room. The door, which had been unlocked, opened and in came two men. Before Doggett got the chance to do anything he was stabbed with his own knife. While he was screaming in pain, the two burglars escaped.  
  
"John", Scully screamed at the sight of her partner. She dropped her gun and ran to him.  
  
Scully knew what she was suppose to do, but in that very moment she lost all her knowledge. Crying she tried to stop the blood-flow and kept telling herself that he would be fine. But looking at him told her otherwise.  
  
"John, talk to me", she ordered him, though she knew how hard it must be for him.  
  
"Dana", he whispered. He managed to grab her hand and hold it as he looked into her eyes. He didn't have the energy to speak but his gaze told her all he wanted her to know. The next second he took his last breath.  
  
***  
  
11.46 am  
  
Washington Memorial  
  
Scully closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once again she though of how stupid she had been a few hours earlier. Why did she remove the knife from his chest when she knew it had helped stopped the blood-flow? A groan made her open her eyes again.  
  
"Dana?" the man in front of her whispered.  
  
"Yes John", she answered. She took his hand and squeezed it once. And her eyes told him that she would always be there for him.  
  
(the end) 


End file.
